Toy Store
by FallingWords
Summary: Jude finally acquiesces and lets Mason covince her to go on a little late night outting, but Tommy and Jude will reap the benefits after tour. A smut one shot.


"Mason, I'm not going in there." Jude's arms were crossed tightly over her chest as she adamantly shook her head in rejection to his idea.

"Jude, come on! We're in the middle of nowhere, last couple of days on tour…plleeasssee? For me?" he took his cowboy hat off of his head and crossed it over his heart and gave the best puppy dog face he could muster.

"Why…I don't need anything from there."

"How would you know if you don't go inside? Come on, it could be fun."

The twinkle in his eyes combined with the sad puppy dog face made it hard…no, impossible to say no to Mason Fox.

"Alright…but I'm telling you, if I get caught by a single camera wielding photographer…you're dead.

"And that, m'dear, is where this comes in." Mason went into the small tour bus closet and pulled out a wig of long, stick straight brunette hair and a baseball cap.

"Wow, switching up the hats. You're really serious about this."

"Damn straight, now let's change and go."

Jude and Mason's two month tour of the states was coming to a close and both were feeling restless- for different reasons though. Mason felt the need to do something wild and crazy, and Jude was missing Tommy's touch like a cocaine addict going through withdrawals.

They both changed and Jude donned her new faux locks just as Mason emerged from the tour bus bathroom in what could only be described as normal clothes. A pair of normal jeans, a tee shirt with a track jacket over it and a baseball cap.

"Um, did you raid my boyfriend's closet?"

"Why, do you want me now?" Mason wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked at her.

"Umm…sorry, you like boys…and I lack the fundamental anatomy. Now let's go before I change my mind again."

For whatever reason, Rick's Toy Box was a popular chain and seemed to pop up everywhere they went on tour. It could always be found a couple of blocks away from the hotels they stayed at and in all honesty, though Jude would never admit it, it piqued her curiosity. But it would take a gutsy Mason to actually drag her inside of one.

The walked up to the store front and for the last time, Jude considered bolting but Mason grabbed her hand and pulled her through the threshold of the store. They stepped out of the darkness of night and into a store which surprised Jude. It was a bright, well lit, and most importantly clean store. Had she not glanced to her left to see a shelf of flavored lubricants, she would have thought it was just a regular store. She clung to Mason's hand and never strayed from his side. They walked up and down aisles casually browsing the selection of BDSM supplies they had.

Mason made a face of distaste when the duo stopped in front of what looked like a potentially very painful riding crop. 

"I hardly like to be spanked…whipping…no thanks." 

"Mason!" Jude whispered fiercely at her companion, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Despite her prudish behavior inside the four walls of the store, she and was far from a prude when it came to sex. But it had always just been her and Tommy. Not her, Tommy, and a molded piece of rubber. And if anything, right now, the store was making her miss Tommy even more.

"Earth to Harrison, earth to Harrison…come in Jude." Jude snapped her head in the direction of his voice, "huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm going to go over there," He pointed at an array of DVD cases, "So if you want to go in the opposite direction, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Yeah, I'll just go…that way." Jude pointed behind her, not even caring what was there. Porn was where she drew the line. Little lithe red heads who could go down on themselves was a no go in their relationship. Not even for the screen.

As Mason ventured off to the DVD's Jude was left alone to explore whatever she has just motioned towards. As she turned around, she faced an entire wall of phallic like objects. Some were realistic and formed to look like a varying range of adult film star's genitalia, and then there were the more eccentric looking vibrators. Coming in every shape, size and color of the rainbow and for every conceivable need, there was something on that wall for everyone. She got up close, studying each one her nose right up to them, but she never reached up to the wall to actually look at one. The idea still freaked her out.

"You know, he probably wouldn't mind while you were gone." She jumped back away from the waterproof G-spot vibrator she had been studying.

"What? Oh God Mason, shut up. No." Her face was masked in horror.

"Hey, I'm just saying...it's not a crime." He raised his arms while shrugging his shoulders and a bag over one wrist caught her attention. In desperate attempts to change the subject, she eyed the bag and asked "So what's in there cowboy?"

"Ah, nothing interesting."

"Uh huh…so, can we leave now? I'm done being a brunette."

"Anything for you doll, let's go."

Once they walked out of the store, it was never mentioned again between them and Jude didn't see anything from the mysterious bag the last few days on tour. Thank God. They were on their way home, and she was on her way back to Tommy's arms. As the bus pulled into the vacant parking lot, she stared outside and finally caught sight of Tommy leaning against a car she didn't recognize. Once the bus had come to a stop, she jumped up from the couch she was sitting on and bolted towards the front of the bus just as the doors were opening.

He smiled, arms crossed over his chest as she ran up to him, a huge genuine smile on her face. She flung herself at him, and was enveloped in his arms.

"Ohh, I missed you so much." She looked up and kissed him lightly. 

"I know, I missed you like crazy too. But wasn't it better without me there?"

"Well…it'll be better soon." She winked at him and he caught her meaning.

Mason emerged from the bus, with a duffle that wasn't his slung over his shoulder. As the couple separated he walked up to them and handed Jude her bag. "I figured I'd just bring your stuff out to you. I'm going to go ahead and stay here with the bus to make sure everything is taken care of, but you go ahead. No reason for both of us to be here."

"Really, it's no big de-"

"Go, you haven't seen Tommy in forever. Have fun." 

"Mason, you're the best!" She dropped her bag gave him a quick hug and Mason winked and guestured towards her duffle bag at Tommy who looked at him curiously.

With her duffle in the small trunk of the car, the two sped off to what Mason could only assume was Tommy's apartment.

"So, your place, or mine?"

Jude loosened her seatbelt and leaned over, placing kisses along his throat. "Do you even have to ask?" She had moved up and flicked her tongue against the edge of his ear, her hot breath teasing him already."

"Right..my place…it is." He swallowed hard and tried his damnedest to focus on the road and not get them into a wreck…car accident would really put a damper on their sex life.

The car rocketed into a parking space and Tom went around to the rear and grabbed her duffle bag so she could have it once they were done. Once inside the enclosed elevator, he pinned her against the cool metallic wall and began his assault on her mouth. The sheer desperation from lack of contact over the past two months was enough to make both of them lose control but somehow they made it to his apartment. She grinned at him before running down the hallway, stripping herself of clothes along the way. She made it to the master bathroom and turned on the shower, her head peaking out from around the glass, "care to join me?" she called out as he finally arrived in his room. "I waited two months, what's a few more minutes now."

She pouted a little but nodded before ducking back under the running water. While Jude showered, Tommy unzipped her duffle bag to fill the drawer that he had emptied for her. So she could have her own clothes and necessities here at all times. A lot less inconspicuous than a backpack full of clothes and accoutrements.

There was a plastic bag tucked into the side of the bag. Turning behind him to make sure Jude was still showering, he pulled the bag out and started pulling items from the bag. His eyes widened in shock as he pulled out a small tube. It was surprisingly tastefully labeled with 'Edible climax gel'. He set it down and continued to go through the bag, next was an opaque scarf that could have a duplicitous number of uses. He hastily folded it up before pulling out the next item. 'Water Nymph Waterproof Vibrator' "Maybe I should have taken that shower with her.." He mumbled to himself. He opened the package and set the vibrator down next to the scarf. There was one last thing inside the bag. Before he noticed what the toy was, a yellow post-it caught his attention. 'She was a bit freaked out in the store, why don't you break her in.' Mason was quite the character. He pulled the post-it off and revealed the last item Mason had purchased for their romp. A remote controlled vibrating egg. This was going to be fun.

As he finished pulling the last item out of the package, he heard the shower turn off. Shit. Without thinking, he grabbed the scarf from the line up of items and strode towards the bathroom. He tucked it into his back pocket and casually leaned against the frame of the door as she opened the glass stall and emerged from it, wrapped in a white fluffy towel.

"Why hello stranger."

He walked towards her, pulling her into a deep kiss, their tongues exploring each other's nearly forgotten mouths. "Let's play a game." He managed to get out, his voice heavy with lust.

"Okay…"

With that, he reached behind him and pulled out a long black scarf. "Turn around." And I did. Folded it over and rested it over my eyes, tying it behind my head leaving me blind to the outside world. He held on to my hand and led me to the bed where he removed my towel before instructing me to lay down as he guided my naked and still damp body down to the mattress.

"Don't move now." His vague behavior had me exited and worried all at the same time. I didn't particularly like being unaware of what he was doing. I heard the closet door to my left open and the swoosh of fabric as he rooted around looking for something.

"Ah ha." And I heard him come back to the bed, "Jude, I need to ask you something first."

Okay, now I was freaking out. What on earth was going on?

"What?" I tried to keep the nervousness out of my voice but managed to fail at it miserably. I felt the weight of his body shift the mattress as he hovered over me before leaning in and giving a gentle kiss. His lips were soft and comforting. "Do you trust me, Jude?"

I was afraid my voice would betray me again and instead I nodded.

"Good, then I need you to trust that you're going to never forget this. And Jude, don't forget to breathe. It'll be worth it. I felt him grab my wrist and pull it over my head against the wooden posts that made up the bed frame. Next there was a luxurious fabric, silk I'm assuming, wrap around my wrist and bind me to the headboard. He repeated this with the second one and when I tried to pull away, the restraints only seemed to tighten. He chuckled lightly, "The more you struggle, the tighter they're going to get." He must have been a damn boy scout at one point in his life. I had no way of getting out of these restraints.

So there I was. Blind-folded and tied to Tommy's bed. My claustrophobia was setting in and a small whimper of insecurity escaped my lips before I could stop it. Tom had left the bed and I heard more rustling of clothes, jeans hit the floor, and a shirt being pulled over his head.

He returned to the bed and delicately spread my legs, crawling up between them before kissing me again. "So, how much do you think you can take, Harrison?" His voice was so deep and sexy; I was already drenched in my own wetness at this point. Words escaped me though and I could only loll my head back and forth. He started covering my body and sloppy, wet kisses down my collar bone and down between my pert breasts, neglecting them. As he continued down my flat stomach his tongue traced my belly button and stopping as he reached my hips.

The bed shifted again and I could only guess that he had sat himself up, finally noticing my bare pubic bone. I felt a warm hand pet the smooth skin and wander along the outsides of the now bare lips.

"I figured you'd like it." I breathed out, I just wanted him to finally touch me.

"Oh, I do. This'll make everything that much better."

I felt the mattress shift again and then come back. Something was being unscrewed and I felt his hands on my legs, parting them even further, completely exposing the delicate flesh to him. Next thing I knew, a single hand was smearing something all over the tender skin. It felt like a goopy mess and he continued to move it around, coating my lips and clitoris.

"I think I was ready enough." I didn't like the feeling of being a mess.

"And I don't doubt that, but that was for you, don't worry." He slid back up my body and traced my lips with a finger he had just used. Reactively, I licked my lips. It was an interesting mixture of myself and mint. And that's when it hit me. It felt like an orgasm without the physical release. I felt warmth and heat spread throughout my parts followed by an intense tingling. I moaned at how intense the feelings were without him even touching me.

"I'll take that as my cue." And he quickly moved back down between my legs, spreading them as far as them would go. Without warning I felt his tongue drive into me, curling back, causing me to cry out. Two months without anything was torture and had hightened all of my senses. Especially now that I was tied to his bed, blindfolded and tingling everywhere down there.

"Oh God, Tommy.." My breathing had picked up and I was practically panting. The sensations were too much for me to take and I attempted to close myself off to him by bringing my legs together. My attempt was forcefully stopped as he hands pushed my inner thighs away and held me still as he continued his work. His tongue left my core and he soon made work on my clitoris. His hot mouth enveloped it, alternating between lightly sucking to draw more blood into the small engorged nub and torturous licking. 

Beads of sweat collected on my brow above the blindfold and I writhed in pleasure. "To-Tommy…I'm gonna come" My panting made it hard for me to manage sentences but he didn't stop until he felt me tense under his touch and he suddenly pulled away from my body, robbing me of a full release. Instead, weak ripples flowed over my body and he laughed at my frustrated groan.

"Don't worry. That wasn't even close to the end of it. Giving me some time to decompress, his hands traveled up my sides and to my breasts. My nipples were taut from the cool air and arousal, he rolled the rosy buds between his fingers, giving an almost painful tug at them occasionally.

"Not…fair." I cried out in protest. "I need you." He stopped massaging my breasts and I felt him lean across the bed again. Oh God, what was he getting now?

"Well, I can't promise me, but I can give you more." He once again parted my legs, nestling himself comfortably, close to me. "Oh, I almost forgot." I felt his body press against mine as he undid one restraint, freeing my right hand. "You're not allowed to use it though. Just wait."

He was driving me crazy, I had to lie here like a dead fish and was only able to get off on his ministrations. Completely unfair. Once situated between my legs again, I felt something cool press against my entrance.

"I need to know again Jude, do you trust me?"

"Of cour-" I was cut off and my words turned into a glissando of a cry and my voice elevated itself to a new resonating octave. Whatever it was, it was intrusive and stretched me out. I could almost feel his devilish grin as he pulled the object out again, the bumps and ridges rubbing against my abandoned walls. He pulled my hand towards my center and rested it on my lower abdomen. He pushed it down firmly before starting to work the object within me. Slow, lazy thrusts and he continually twisted it the entire time, heightening the sensations. With his hand atop of mine, I felt myself being filled and emptied with each trust.

"Want to try something fun?"

I nodded, needing more and hopefully finally getting my release. Suddenly every nerve in my body was standing on end. With the mystery object burrowed deep within me, he switched it on and my entire body convulsed at the new buzzing from deep inside. I cried out as he withdrew it and began his assault again. I had never felt this on edge and on fire before right now with touch being my primary sense now. The thick intrusion of the vibrator, the bumps and ridges, the vibrations itself. I lost all my inhibitions and started bucking my hips towards Tommy's hand as he guided the vibrator in and out, contracting my inner muscles to milk a release out of this. Unfortunately, he kept me pinned to the mattress and I cry out in frustration.

"Come on! This isn't fair" I just wanted to come. Was that too much to ask for?

"Okay, okay." He chuckled and removed the vibrator, shutting it off before tossing it next to me on the bed. He got up and I heard the nightstand drawer open and shut before he came back to me. Hovering over, he untied my still bound wrist, but left the blindfold on. I felt him place a small box in my hand. "Don't do anything with it yet," he instructed. Who was I to argue at this point.

I heard the rip of another little foil package and a pause before I felt him at my entrance. He slowly filled me up and I felt the base of his groin pressed firmly against my body. He lifted my legs over his shoulders tilting my body at a dangerously pleasurable angle and before he started thrusting, I felt his hand wander between our bodies and spread my lips further apart, nestling a small, round object between us, squarely over my clitoris. He leaned it to me, bending my body and whispered in my hear "flip the switch when you're ready." As he returned to his original position, he pulled out before forcefully thrusting forward and picking up a driving rhythm. It wasn't going to take much to push me over seeing as how I had been on the brink of orgasm for a while.

His hips pounded against mine and I felt so exposed and open to him with my legs balanced on his shoulders. I could feel myself tightening against him and decided now was as good a time as any. Against his wishes, I pulled the blindfold off and finally saw the face of my torturer. His face was contorted and showed pure ecstasy. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation of being deep within me once again. I glanced at the small black box in my hand before I flipped the switch with my thumb. A harsh humming vibration assaulted my clitoris and I dropped the box as I gasped in pleasure. I started to buck against him wildly, unable to control myself as I felt a hot explosion build in my center before it rippled out, causing me to scream out in pleasure. Tommy continued to thrust against me until I felt all his muscles go rigid and he grunted in his own release. His sweaty body collapsed against mine and we laid there for a few minutes, each of us unable to speak.

Being the first to recover, I propped myself up on a near by pillow "So, did you plan all of this?"

He shook his head no. "I found all of this stuff in your bag with a note from our favorite cowboy."

"Oh.." Jude felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"You're blushing now? It's a little late for that."

"Well..but…okay. You're right. But that was…amazing. I've never in my life felt anything so intense."

"Well you know, the vibrator is waterproof. We could always try to out do that." Tommy grabbed her hand re-energized and ready to go as we scampered into the shower to try again.


End file.
